cursed_treasure_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Cursed Treasure 2 Wiki
Welcome to the Cursed Treasure 2 Wiki This Wiki provides information and help on the Flash game Cursed Treasure 2 by Iriysoft. Cursed Treasure 2 :: "Hey! Heroes! Leave us gems alone!" - Subtitled the Title Cursed Treasure 2 is a Flash-based Tower Defense strategy game, made by the russian studio IriySoft . It is released on some flash game hosting sites, such as Armor Games . It is the sequel to the previous Cursed Treasure and Cursed Treasure: Level Pack! . In Cursed Treasure 2, the player play as the overlord controlling an evil force. Facing waves of "good" heroes who attempt to loot the gems from the overlord's lair, the player has to build different towers on different landscapes and exploit various strategies and pick-ups to defend the gems. :: "The hordes of good heroes come again. And they are hungry for gems more than ever because The King himself wants the stones for his private needs. Gather the evil forces, build towers, upgrade, drink soda, cast the mighty spells, do whatever you can but don't let them touch your gems!" '' ''- the official game description for Cursed Treasure 2 How to Play Controls The game is controlled mainly using your mouse, however you can press hotkeys for a swifter control. The hotkeys include: *1 - build Den *2 - build Crypt *3 - build Temple *Q - cast Cut Out spell *W - cast Terror spell *E - cast Meteor spell *Hold Space for 2x speed *Enter - next wave Basics In general, the game is played by placing towers on the map, and the towers will attack incoming enemies automatically. The enemies will head for your lair to grab your gems, and try to return to their entry points to steal away the gems they carry. If all your gems are stolen away, you lose a game. If you have killed all the enemies and with at least one gem still in the map, you will win. Besides towers, there are many other factors that can either help you or your enemy to achieve their goal. The game consists several maps, which form up a "storyflow" (with little story). The player needs to finish all the levels in order to "beat" the game. After each map, the player will gain some XP, that can be spent to enhance the towers' abilities. Plus, each completed map has a Star Rating that reflects how well the player handled the battle. For a more detailed explanation on hints and how to play the game, please read Guide. Mobile/tablet version There is also a mobile version of the game, which is however heavily modified, for more information on these changes see each subject individually Features Core TD Gameplay The core TD gameplay of Cursed Treasure 2 is not completely the same with traditional TD games. In ordinary TD games, you build towers on every available slot, but in Cursed Treasure 2, each type of tower can only be built on a corresponding tile (landscape). Skill Upgrade Though its not a new thing in the whole TD world, Cursed Treasure 2 also has a overall upgrade feature, which is named Skills in the game. You will gain a certain amount of XP points after each map, and when you levels up, you have 3 skill points that can be distributed to enhance your towers strength in various ways. Note that the upgrade of Skills is a different concept than the upgrade of Towers. For a detailed Skills list and their information, please read Skills. Badges Badges is an achievement system for Cursed Treasure 2. You earn badges by completing all kinds of requirements. The Badges don't affect actual gameplay, and are just for enhancing gaming experience by providing the player with a new set of challenges. Evilopedia There is an in-game database for all kinds of data of the game, called Evilopedia. It is easy to comprehend, an Encyclopedia for you, the evil overlord! Online Saving (Armor Games) If played on the flash game hosting site Armor Games, the players can register an Armor Games account, and save their game on cloud! This means if you play this game from another place, using a different computer, as long as you can log in to Armor Games, you can access your game saves. Quest (Armor Games) Quests are additional achievement-like challenges added by flash game hosting site Armor Games. The player can try to meet various requirements to "Complete Quest", and the completion status will be saved to their Armor Games profiles. This feature is mainly provided by Armor Games, trying to encourages its users to play more on this site. Towers, Spells, Buildings, Enemies, and Dropped Items In Cursed Treasure 2, you have a selection of three main type of towers, which can gain XP and be upgraded into different advanced towers. For details about these Towers, please read Towers. Beside placing your towers to bring death on your enemies, you can also utilize 3 spells to help defend your gems. For details about these Spells, please read Spells. On game maps, there are many types of buildings that have different functions. You can seize them for your own benefit by destroying them. For details about these Buildings, please read Buildings. Ah, the heroes are being greedy. They want our gems, thus they are our enemies. You need to kill them before they can steal our gems away. There are a lot of different enemies with different abilities. You better well-plan your tactics when dealing with them. For details about these enemies, please read Enemies. When you have killed some enemies, you will find that they dropped items after their demise. And these items, they help you in many ways. You can click on them to use them. For the details about dropped items, please read Items. External Links Cursed Treasure 2 Unblocked Category:Browse Category:Home